


Hips don't lie

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Satoshi knows that Nino likes to tease him. Sometimes even when the cameras are still on. He always tries his best to resist him like right now. He knows it's a game but seeing Nino moving his hips so suggestively right next to him is definitely more than he can handle and he's sure Nino gets the message, too, once the shooting is over.





	

Title: Hips don't lie (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Sakuraiba (side)

Genre: PWP, Smut, Comedy

Rating: NC17

Summary: Satoshi knows that Nino likes to tease him. Sometimes even when the cameras are still on. He always tries his best to resist him like right now. He knows it's a game but seeing Nino moving his hips so suggestively right next to him is definitely more than he can handle and he's sure Nino gets the message, too, once the shooting is over. 

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

 

 

 

 

Hips don’t lie

 

Nino mumbled ‘nice work’ to the VS staff and started walking straight to the dressing room. He had seen it… He had seen _that_ look and he knew he had to hurry and escape before it was late. It happened the second the staff announced the end of the shooting… that carefree, sleepy look had immediately turned into a dark, demanding one.  
  
“Today you really went for it, Nino!” Masaki said muffling a laugh as he was walking behind him.  
  
Nino chose to say nothing. He couldn’t say anything when he could feel a specific pair of eyes being glued on him. He only flashed a quick smile at the other and took off his admittedly, huge, pink parka.  
  
“Nino really went for it but I think it’s Ohno that made things more interesting!” Sho said as he turned to the older one. “You were really staring! I bet some fans will go crazy…! Do you remember what happened the last time in Waku with me and Jun-kun?” Sho said amused just to lose his smile a second later when he caught the way his boyfriend was staring at him.  
  
“We all do…” Masaki said with narrowed eyes. “Sho-chan…”  
  
Jun sighed. “Not again…”  
  
Nino muffled a laugh at the scene in front of him but quickly gasped when he caught with the corner of his eye the way he was staring at him. He knew that look… It was dangerous. He cleared his throat and took his personal clothes. He had to change and get out of there before he was left alone with him.  
  
The other three kept talking… he didn’t pay attention though. It felt as if he was in a parallel universe where he was alone with him. He couldn’t deny that a part of his was already excited. It was rare to see this part of his boyfriend and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it… because he did… he craved for it. It was something that no one else could ever know, see, experience and that made it precious… even more because it was _him_ the one who brought out this lustful hunger, he was seeing, emitting from the  boyfriend’s eyes. Unconsciously, his tongue brushed his lower lip, his mind starting filling up with images that made the room suddenly feel hotter.  
  
The smirk on the other’s face told him that he knew. He knew how anticipation and lust was growing in him. He felt his heart beating faster and averted his look. He couldn’t do that in there… he wasn’t a horny teenager anymore, searching for a room, whatever and wherever this was, in a TV station to get locked with the other and find relief in a few minutes.  
  
He shook his head as his hands worked on his trousers. In less than five minutes he was already dressed in his private clothes, ready to leave. Sighing relieved he took his bag and turned around just to be blocked. He goggled at the realization that neither Sho with Masaki, nor Jun was there anymore. His heart beat raised fast. It was only Satoshi… Nino gulped. The other was standing too close… his hot breath hitting directly on his face, making his whole body tremble. His throat turned dry when he saw him leaning closer, making their lips be only a few centimeters apart.  
  
“Are you going anywhere…, _Kazu_?” Satoshi’s voice was soft yet dominant, sexy.  
  
Nino was out of words. He hated that the other had this kind of power over him but it was inevitable. A loud bang was heard as the bag fell on the floor. All that Nino wanted to do was to hold him… touch him… feel him.  
  
“I know you don’t want to…” the other said huskily as his thumb brushed Nino’s lower lip.  
  
Nino closed his eyes letting the sensation fill him… It was the sweetest torture… feather-like caresses that moved slowly from his jaw, to the neck… and then to his collar bones. He knew the miracles those beautiful fingers could do on his body, making it harder not to lean closer… to feel more… to give in. Under other circumstances it would be ticklish but at the moment it felt as if Nino was on fire. His heart was beating fast in his chest but he knew he must fight it. They were still in the dressing room.  
  
“To- Toshiii… please…”  
  
“You want more?” the older one whispered in his ear as his free hand found the hem of Nino’s shirt, moving it up on his torso torturously slowly.  
  
Nino bit his lower lip to hush a moan that was threatening to leave from his throat. “We’re in the dressing room…”  
  
“So?” Nino opened his eyes frowning. How could this man turn into such a DoS? Because it was clear that he was having fun. “I don’t remember you having a problem before…”  
  
“But… it was years ago… we were younger… and…”  
  
“And…?” Satoshi whispered again in Nino’s ear as he glued his body against the latter’s, his hips making suggestive moves.  
  
“We were horny…”  
  
“Someone’s horny right now…”  
  
Nino let out a whiny moan that echoed in the empty room as Satoshi’s hand cupped the bulge that had formed in his pants.  
  
“You knew that I wouldn’t be able to cope seeing you move your hips like that… You knew that all I could think of would be all those countless times you move on top of me, sweaty, with your eyes closed, your mouth agape and your head thrown behind, moaning how good my cock feels inside of you… You knew that I wouldn’t be able to hold myself… You knew that if it wasn’t for the cameras I would have attacked you right there…”  
  
“I…” Nino tried to speak but he was breathless.  
  
“Tell me, _Kazu_ … Why did _everyone_ have to see how expertly you can move your hips?” Nino bit his lower lip as he felt both his buttocks being massaged with stronger force than usual. “You wanted to tease me… didn’t you?”  
  
“It… it was the… game…” Nino mumbled with a trembling voice. Second after second, he was losing ground.  
  
“And you like playing games, _don’t you_ , Kazu?” Nino nodded with half-closed eyes. “This time though, babe, you were playing with fire… and when you play with fire…” Nino shivered as he felt the tip of Satoshi’s tracing his earlobe. “There’s a chance for you to get burnt…”  
  
“To… shi…”  
  
“The door’s already locked… The staff is having a meeting. You’d know it since Jun mentioned it but no… your mind was going crazy thinking of all the things you want me to do to you, wasn’t it? I know it was… because I saw you and I know that you saw me, _too_ …”  
  
Nino’s chest was moving up and down. He could already fill his underwear having been soaked. This was too much… He looked at the other and said nothing. His eyes moved from Satoshi’s darkened eyes to the red lips… He couldn’t say anything. In a blink of the eye he grabbed Satoshi’s nape and crushed their lips together. He could feel the other smiling but didn’t care. He wasn’t ashamed to declare his defeat… It had always been this way. Satoshi was the only person to whom he could give in fully and unconditionally.  
  
Their tongues met in a feverish dance while their hands were trying hurriedly too get rid of the clothes. Nino was moaning loud not even caring if someone could hear him, as Satoshi was licking and sucking the crook of his neck, his hand pinching the exposed nipple.  
  
“I want you to show me how well you can move these hips of yours…” Satoshi said in a raw voice as a playful smack landed on Nino’s butt.  
  
Nino whined at the loss of Satoshi’s mouth on him but gasped when he saw him taking his place on Nino’s seat with his erection standing hard and proud. He already knew what the other wanted. He stood on top, with his legs opened at each side. He grabbed Satoshi’s right hand and put three fingers in his mouth, making sure he wetted them well without breaking the eye-contact. His nails buried on Satoshi’s shoulders as he felt his boyfriend preparing him fast. They had no time and if he wanted to be honest, even if they had, he wouldn’t care… all he wanted at the moment was the feel of Satoshi in him, stretching him to his limit.  
  
Before he could realize what was happening, he felt Satoshi’s hands on his hips pushing him downwards. He gasped as the hard member filled him in one move. It was painful but the pain was sweet… Nino took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to get used to the size.  
  
“Move…” Satoshi told him breathlessly. “Move on me, babe…”  
  
Nino didn’t need to be told twice. He started moving up and down, slowly at first but soon, found his rhythm. It didn’t take much time before Satoshi’s hips were meeting Nino in the middle, thrusting into him forcefully. The sounds of slapping skins filled the room and their heavy breaths were making Nino eager to find release.  
  
“Touch… me…”  
  
Nino screamed when Satoshi thumbed the licking tip of his member and started moving faster and faster, almost uncoordinatedly. A few thrusts later and they both came hard. Satoshi in Nino and the latter between their lower bellies. They remained in the same position trying to catch their breath.  
  
“That was… intense…” Nino mumbled after a while, still trying to ease the crazy heart beat in his chest.  
  
Satoshi laughed and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. “Your fault, babe…”  
  
“I can’t believe that we actually did _that_ in our dressing room…” Nino mumbled hiding his head in the crook of Satoshi’s neck.  
  
Satoshi pecked the top of the other’s head. “I know… this hasn’t happened since that small dressing room we had for G no Arashi!”  
  
Nino muffled a laugh. “Insatiable man…”  
  
“Only for you! But now, c’mon, we have to get out of here before someone comes!”  
  
A few minutes later, the couple left the dressing room with their fingers intertwined and a satisfied smile on their faces.  
  
***  
  
“Jun?! My money!” Masaki said in a triumphant tone while smirking widely.  
  
Jun sighed and gave the two banknotes to the older one muttering how two men, in their middle thirties could have sex in a TV station.  
  
Masaki muffled a laugh as he saw the other leaving. Once Jun was out of sight, he turned to his boyfriend who was standing next to him.  
  
“Sho-chan…?”  
  
Sho raised his eyebrow. Something was telling him he wouldn’t like what would come. “What, baby?”  
  
“You know… now that I’ve started the shooting of my new drama, I always finish late, right?”  
  
Sho frowned. “I know…”  
  
Masaki smirked as he leaned closer. “Don’t be in a hurry to leave your dressing room next Monday after News Zero… I might be interested in having you telling me _privately_ the new tendencies in the sex life of young people in the Japanese society!” and with that he pecked Sho’s lips and left.  
  
Sho was left watching his boyfriend walking towards the exit. _Damn you, Ohno and Ninomiya!_  


 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna as you've probably realized this is a non-AU, ~~plotless~~ , Ohmiya OS but it's not my fault! Yesterday's VSA with Ohno's stare and comment was just too much for my Ohmiya heart! xD So, here it is! :D

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you very very soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
